Popgoes the Wizard
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: All around the mulberry bush the Rabbit chased the Wizard, They knew it was all for love, Popgoes the Wizard this is a Harry Potter/Popgoes crossover I put this under Fnaf because Popgoes is a fnaf fan game
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Harry plays Bonnie's arcade

It was Dudley Dursley's 8th Birthday and the family of three plus one was going to the Popgoes Pizzeria and of the four in the vehicle there was only one that the others wished wasn't there, one Harry Potter you see the Dursley family didn't like Harry anymore then they liked his parents in their opinion he was a Freak that deserved death and the only thing stopping them was something that Harry didn't know about well really 2 somethings but even still they didn't treat the young 8 year old like the family he was he to them he was their slave, their servant, and for Dudley his personal punching bag.

"Huh" Harry breathed out as Dudley pushed him out of the car making him slam into the concrete ground which was soon covered lightly by blood from his now busted nose and scrunching around as he heard his family laugh he soon found his glasses and flicking off a bit of his own blood while also leaning his head back to stop the flow he quickly put his glasses on only to spot his family walking into the Pizzeria without him and now even more Harry wished that Mrs. Figg hadn't gotten sick but their was nothing to that now so Harry stood up and followed his family inside not noticing the red eyes watching him worriedly while glaring at his family

" _Guys we might have a problem"_

" _What is it"_

When Harry got inside he watched as his family went to a computer to get their seats as Dudley went running around trying to see everything before his party started and while they were doing that Harry quickly scanned the room which was a large area with a stage and a lot of tables and chairs and only 3 doors two of which seemed to be off-limits and was only for employees then Harry ran off to hide in some other part of the building before Dudley's gang got here but before he could he found himself running into a chest a plastic chest

" **Well hey there little one you and your family here for some nice pizza"** a high pitched giggly girls voice said and looking up Harry couldn't help but stare for a bit at the robotic squirrel the GIANT yellow Robotic squirrel that was only a couple of inches shorter than Vernon's height she seemed to have a chipper personality which signed through as she happily smiled at Harry and then at the Dursley family who grimaced lightly back

"Huh yes can we talk to one of the employes" Vernon asked and was a bit freaked out when the robot sent him a smile

" **Ah but you're already talking to a employe you see here at Popgoes Pizzeria all the employees and work force of the building are animatronics or the automated robots that make the food the only human here is the owner of the place and he stays in his office watching everything through the security camera's for just in case emergencies"** the squirrel said this caused Vernon to relax slightly

"Okay then we have a appointment the Dursley birthday party" Vernon said and quickly the Animatronics Squirrel nodded as she picked up a tablet from a nearby computer and it instantly changed from a game to a list

" **Ah yes the Dursleys family plus the friends of the birthday boy we already have everything set up in the party room while my sister Saffron will be taking your orders so will you please follow me"** the Animatronics stated before she started walking towards the door to the rest of the building with the Dursleys and Harry following her but as Harry was about to leave the room a black plastic hand landed on his shoulder as soon as the Dursleys went through the door and surprised Harry turned around only to see a giant animatronic Badger that quickly smiled at him

" **Well hey there little guy my name's Blake the Badger what's yours"** the animatron-no Blake asked having bent down to Harry's height well at least he tried to

"Huh my name's Harry-Harry Potter" Harry stated staring slightly at the robotic Badger as he watched its mouth and plastic eyelids move while the Badgers yellow eyes seemed to look Harry over

" **Well now how about me and you play a bit hmm I've got just the game for you"** Blake said smiling as he got up to his full height and offered his hand to Harry and reluctantly Harry took the Badgers hand and if the Animatronics noticed Harry's hesitants he didn't mention it

 _The little ones name is Harry also he's extremely skittish so go slow around him_

So slowly Blake started to lead Harry through the doors the Dursleys went the small boy not having noticed that the animatronic had paused for a bit but as Blake lead Harry through the door Harry instantly started to like this place it had several doors across the building by the looks of it and what's more each door had a sign above the door showing what room it was and instantly Harry noticed the party room and instantly started hoping that the Badger Robot didn't take him in their where his family was but instead of leading him to the party room he instead pointed at the wall where Harry saw some pictures one of which had a picture of Blake and another had that yellow Animatronics Squirrel alongside a reddish brown Squirrel which most of been Saffron then there was a Weasel and a Crow then Blake pointed at the Weasel

"That's Popgoes he's the leader of the band here he and the twins will be playing in the main room at 5" Blake said smiling down at Harry who sent him a tentative smile back although he was admitting to himself that he was going to hide at that time to stay away from Dudley and the Dursleys then Blake pointed at the Squirrels

"Then there's Sara you already met her and her twin sister Saffron but huh just between you and me those two can cause a mess with their pranks" Blake said winking at Harry who smiled even more at the Badger

"Then there's me the most important member of the Popgoes restaurant" Blake said with his nose up which caused Harry to laugh before he paused when was the last time he laughed not better question when had he ever laughed and quickly Harry looked around making sure the Dursleys hadn't seen or heard him although when he did so Blake sent a glare towards the room the Dursleys were in before he pointed at the last animatronic

"And that's Stone the Crow he's outside and usually warns us when people are coming to the restaurant" Blake said looking down at Harry before he reached behind him and pulled out a tissue he had hidden in his back panel and handed it to Harry whose eyes had widened before he quickly wiped his face and pull the last of the remains of the blood out of his nose before Blake tossed the bloody tissue paper into the trash

"And I can already tell you we do not agree with how the Dursleys were treating you" Blake said bending back down to Harry's height and what's more failing but Harry still smiled at the attempt

"Thank you" Harry said as the Badger smiled

"Well come on you have some games to play" Blake said as he stood back up and happily lead Harry into the game room while handing him some coins to play the games then Blake leaned back onto the wall near the door as Harry happily went rushing through the room going from game to game some the familiar arcade games while others seemed to be custom made games with the Popgoes gang as the characters and as he was looking around he paused as he spotted a game hidden in the back it seemed really old and as he stepped towards it he noticed that the game was already on but what was weird was the fact the sign stated it was out of order but as Harry pulled up the paper the game looked fine and looking back over to the door where he saw Blake talking to somebody at the doorway Harry looked back at the game and noticed that it was already playing so taking the joystick he moved the character a little girl in a dress around and spotting a door on the bottom of the screen Harry guided the player down to the door where the lock fell off and the door opened and quickly Harry guided the girl into the door which caused the character to appear in a house and slightly confused Harry moved around the house? Before he went into a side room and stared there on the screen was two shadows one looked to be a older man who was pointing frightened at the other person who seemed to be a small girl who was wearing a mask and confused a bit Harry leaned forward until he saw words on the screen above the pair

"Why frighten me like that like that, Bonnie?" Harry read then looking back over at the door only to see that Blake had walked out the door and turning back to the game Harry guided the character back to the door and was about to go back out when he heard a crash and turning around he heard the sounds of cheering and guessed that Dudley's friends had gotten here and was currently 'playing around' Harry just hoped Blake would be okay he didn't want the nice robot Badger to be hurt or broken and end up trashed but before he could run off he gave a look towards the arcade machine and blinked when he had jumped his hand had pushed the down arrow hard and somehow the character was standing in the wall of the game was this a secret glitch and interested Harry stepped back up to the game and sent the character down and into a new room and into a darkness and after a bit of moving around Harry found his character in another kind of arcade game but it didn't have any of the other chapters and ignoring it Harry continued through although he did have to walk around some invisible barriers to continue then the screen went black before with a jolt Harry raised his hands away from the controls that started shaking and moving without him touching it then the controls froze as the screen flared back to life and Harry stared at what was on screen they're completely ignoring the character and staring straight at him was a floating blue bunny mask that had a red line down the front of the mask but what freaked Harry out was the body parts underneath the mask with splotches of red here and there to signify blood then a battle mode activated giving Harry Choices to attack use a item or save but Harry didn't know what to do then the screen glitches and the words Save Bonnie appeared on the screen before it disappeared and was quickly replaced with Help me then a axe appeared near the body parts Harry didn't know what was going on but even still he moved the joystick down to save and pressed the button and instantly the mask with the floating name of Bonnie above it froze then a large back hand reached out and grabbed the character then the screen went blank then a black Animatronic arm reached out of the game and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt before pulling him inside the screen but not before Harry turned around and saw a wide eyed Blake with complete yellow eyes then everything went black

* * *

Well what do you guys think heh what will Bonnie do to Harry and most of all if anyone is wondering what Popgoes is it's a future game showing the after effects of fnaf 3 while fnaf 4 never happened the story will be explained in more detail in the next chapter also Popgoes has only three connection to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria

* * *

Okay I'm going to be honest I had almost completely forgot this was in my computer and I also forgot the fact that I had never uploaded this sorry I've had this in the works for a bit but either way I hope you guys like this story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Bonnie Glad and Uncle Purple huh I mean Simon

All Harry could see was darkness everywhere everything was pitch black all except for himself and a mask it was a light blue with one red cheek the other seeming to have been cut out it also had one Rabbit ear but what was the most prominent was the cleaved in scar across the front of the mask leaving a scar straight through one of the eyes and down towards the mouth where the masks two buck teeth seemed to have been chipped away alongside its black nose and white muzzle while at first the eyes were empty of everything that is till two white light appeared inside the mask and at first glared at Harry before they lost the glare then slowly the mask stared at Harry in confusion

"Who are you" the mask asked with a young female voice then slowly a shadowy figure condensed around the mask till it was a white outline of a girl she was taller than Harry but not by much

"Huh I'm Harry" Harry stated still wide eyed and staring around him

"Oh yeah sorry" the girl stated seeing him looking around before with a wave of her hand the darkness disappeared and Harry found himself falling into a couch that quickly bounced him back up a bit before it stopped him as he watched the girl land lightly into a fluffy chair but she still seemed to be a shadow of a person with that white outline around her and the mask was still on her head

"I thought you were my dad I've been trying to get him sucked in here but ever since he put up his robot at night as his night guard and saw me moving around he's been hiding away from me and everyone" the girl hissed before she noticed Harry stiffen

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself yet my name's Bonnie Bonnie Glade" Bonnie said and Harry could see the ghost like smile underneath the mask and slowly Harry copied the smile before he frowned again

"Huh where are we" Harry asked this caused the girls smile to widen as she stood up then did a turn her arms outstretched indicating the entire building heck the world

"This is my game but I guess to better explain that I will have to explain what I am" Bonnie said smiling at the younger child who instantly tilted his head to the side in confusion then she paused and looked over the child in more detail as she noticed just how much shorter he was to herself

"Wait how old are you" Bonnie asked and surprised by the change of topic Harry shrugged

"I'm seven why" Harry asked and instantly Bonnie decided to ungorefy as much of her story as possible

"Okay well I guess the story that brought me to where I am right now happen years before I was born huh have you ever heard of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria" Bonnie asked and when Harry shook his head she sighed

"Basically it was a lot like the Popgoes pizzeria but it was one of the first of its kind it had several Animatronics there just like Popgoes and my father who at that point went by the name of Jeremy Fitzgerald worked there he was the night guard but sadly the Animatronics there were malfunctioning and had a habit of scaring my father that is till the end of his first week" Bonnie said sighing

"One of the Animatronics on the stage was messing up seemed to be glitching out and the owner sent my father to check it out then the Animatronics striked biting into his frontal lobe and sending him to the hospital" Bonnie stated and she smirked slightly as she noticed Harry was leaning towards her

"What happened how did he survive" Harry asked wide eyed

"That part for most is still a mystery you see my father needed a blood transfusion and a lot of it but the hospital didn't have enough or the time to get some then almost out of the blue my uncle Simon came in with enough blood to save him only problem no one knew where he had gotten the blood people had their thoughts of how but none could prove it" Bonnie stated shrugging before she went back to her story

"Then after a bit my father was cleared to leave and leave he did as soon as he could he left the entire country of America and came here to Europe so he could have a new start even changed his name to Fritz Glad but then he started having nightmares of the Animatronics and went looking for something to help him with it that is till he met someone the person told him that to send away his fears he has to build something to combat them" Bonnie stated then noticing Harry's confused look she explained

"Huh it's like if you're scared of heights to fix that fear you would make a trampoline in the outside world and bring it inside your dreams to dispel the fear" Bonnie stated this caused Harry to nod before Bonnie sighed

"Only my father went a bit too far on this concept and tried to completely lose his fear of Freddy Fazbears by making this place and his own animatronics and the thing I hate the most is the fact that he named me after the Animatronics that hurt him" Bonnie stated glaring at the wall while Harry gained a frown

"I'm sorry I guess that could be bad" Harry said before he noticed her sending him a look

"Oh it's not over yet because you see a year after my birth my father got a call from America it seemed that the old Freddy fazbear's had been burned down alongside a horror attraction built soon its legend and I will explain that first before I continue you remember how I told you about my Uncle and the bags of blood he had" Bonnie asked and slowly Harry nodded

"Well on the same day 5 kids went missing at Freddy Fazbear's on the same day and my Uncle was the other guard of the building then fast forward back to the call to my father and the person on the other side also told my father that his brother had also been missing for years and surprised by this my father left to both try and find him and to go to the actiune to buy some of the stuff but while he was there he started hearing rumors about a child killer the purple guy how he caused the original Freddy Fazbear's to close and burned down the last one and confused by this my father went through the stuff for sale the last remaining stuff from the business and he found a mask for a Animatronics but what was disgusting about it was the burned skin and flesh on the inside but wondering whose it was My father did a blood test of what remained in the skull and it came back Simon Fitzgerald my uncle which meant that he was dead but even still my father bought the mask and other items before taking it with him back here and leaving all but the mask in storage then he started making his first human Animatronics using bits from the mask to accomplish it to get rid of the nightmares of his brother being a murderer but then he feared that he was creating a murderer and strapped the Animatronics up on the wall like a trophy before activating it and want to know something, inside that machine is my uncle Simon I've actually managed to talk to him at points" Bonnie stated which caused Harry to look up in confusion

"But how that would mean he's a" Harry was saying

"Ghost yes and so am I because huh you know when you're a kid and your parents don't tell you something and you find some cool stuff you want to mess with it well when I was huh actually I forgot what age I was then but either way I found my dad's box from what he got from Freddy Fazbears and found this mask and decided to have some fun and scare my father with it I just didn't know that this was the mask of the Animatronics that caused my father so much pain and in fear and surprise when I scared him he" here Bonnie sighed looking down with tears slightly appearing in her eyes as Harry rushed forward and hugged her as he realized what happened

"He didn't realize what he was doing he had grabbed a nearby fire axe from the wall then I said "IT'S ME BONNIE" before he swung and swung and swung till he cut me into pieces cutting off my legs, arms, neck and cutting this into the mask" Bonnie stated slowly trailing the cut on her mask as she looked down at Harry before setting a glare around her and moving away

"Then when he realized he didn't call the cops no he didn't even call the ducking ambulance he took my body and through me down a well to hide what he had done then told everyone that I had went on a trip with my mother it was either just luck or maybe planning that the plane my mother was on blew up" Bonnie stated glaring at a wall as Harry slowly stepped closer to her

"I'm sorry" Harry said this caused Bonnie to slowly lose her glare

"There's no reason for you to be sorry you didn't know and wasn't here around then" Bonnie stated

"Well I'm here now and you already told me your life story so how about I tell you what I know of mine" Harry said and then he did he told her of what the Dursleys stated how his parents died although he admitted that he didn't believe it then told her of how the Dursleys treated him and as he told his story Bonnie's glare returned alongside disgust at these being that were less than human in her opinion and quickly walking away from Harry making said boy sad thinking that she was going to be like the Dursleys that is till she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a wall of the room that quickly changed to show a camera system and clicking a button Harry watched as the screen turned on and showed the Dursley family and Dudley's friends running around the party room all the while Bonnie watched disgusted as Dudley ran into Saffron and managed to clip her side causing the large Animatronics to tip a bit before she righted herself and scowled as she discreetly reconnected her arm back to its port as she slowly tried to walk out of the room most likely to ask one of the more stronger Animatronics to take her place and as she left they switched screens to the control room where they found Blake trying to put on his detached arm before sighing in defeat and tossing the arm in a incinerator to the surprise of Harry before he messed with the 3d printer in there and slowly a new arm was made which he instantly reconnected to himself then clenched his new hand before he walked out of the room and back into the chaos

"Heh these people are complete lunatics" Bonnie stated switching the screen to show Vernon walking out of a party room before shoulder checking Popgoes causing him to almost double over before righting himself and sending a glare at the obese mans back

"If you want you can stay here maybe you can help me get back at my dad and help my Uncle Simon at least in here would be better then with them" Bonnie stated glaring as she watched Petunia gossiping with some other women and she visible growled as she watched some of them pull out some non see through bottles that were clearly some kind of alcohol all the while Harry stared at her surprised

"You want me" Harry asked and Bonnie's eyes softened as she turned to Harry ignoring the screen

"Of course after all you don't deserve those monster just as much as I didn't deserve to die and while I might be dead and the others of my family might be animatronics my undead and child murdering Uncle and my dad who I hate but I promise you this I won't ever hurt you the the way they have" Bonnie stated and surprising herself she hugged Harry who instantly hugged her back as tears sprung from his eyes and as he cried Bonnie watched the screen as Vernon and Petunia finally noticed Harry's disappearance and after they talked for a bit all the animatronics and Bonnie were disgusted when they just shrugged and went back to the party

 _Call the police I'll keep Harry safe_

Bonnie messaged through the communicators put in all the animatronics and while the others jumped in surprise at Bonnie talking to them during the day all Blake did was turn to the closest camera and give it a thumbs up as a smile crossed his face as he wondered into the sea of dilenquant children all the while Fritz Smith felt fear course through him as his brother Simon laughed on the wall before Fritz reached over and switched off the voice box although even still Fritz could see the glee in Simon's purple eyes

* * *

Welp there we go Bonnie has adopted Harry as her little brother and we get the backstory of Popgoes and this is the actual backstory and next chapter should during the night shift where you guys get to meet the last memeber of this little family


End file.
